


Isfet is coming.

by akucintakamu



Series: Leo centric [2]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Kane Chronicles
Genre: Bamf!leo, F/F, Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles fusion, Leo Valdez is Carter Kane, Leo-centric - Freeform, M/M, Smut, everybodyisconfused, inthefuture, sad!leo, the seven are kinda mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akucintakamu/pseuds/akucintakamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demigods of Camp halfblood were shaken out of their beds when a satyr came running in, hauling a kid holding a carefully wrapped package and wearing around her neck a most curious thing.<br/>A djed.<br/>Found in her school locker that just so happened to have a combination of 13/32/33.</p>
<p> The seven(and ofc Nico) are sent to communicate with the House of Life. </p>
<p>Damn, I thought. Well i didnt know what to think. The plan was to get through this without being noticed. I thought i hid myself in the sevens midst well enough but nooo.<br/>The magician guarding the door had the eyes of a hawk with symbols drawn beneath  to see into the Duat at will. And those eyes widened: confusion, amazement, awe.</p>
<p>I folded into myself, wincing from the suspicious glares i can se- no, can feel stabbing my back.<br/>"Hail Carter Kane, Blood of the Pharaohs, Eye of Horus, and Chief Lector of the House of Life."</p>
<p>I wanted to hide. I wanted to scream divine words and cause the earth to swallow me up. Unfortunately, it didnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isfet is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Please be gentle. Or you could paint jam all over me and throw me into the woods then rip me to shreds and feed my remains to a Greater Demon. Its your choice.

 

_Damn. I thought. Well I didn't know what to think. The plan was to get through this without being noticed. I thought that I had hidden myself in the seven's midst well enough but nooo. The Fates love me a bit too much._

  
The magician guarding the door had the eyes of a hawk with dark blue blobs seemingly splattered beneath to see into the Duat at will. And those eyes widened: confusion, amazement, awe.

"Hail Carter Kane, Blood of the Pharaohs, Eye of Horus, and Chief Lector of the House of Life."

_I folded into myself, wincing from the suspicious glares I can se- no, can feel stabbing my back._

Hesitant chuckles spread throughout the room, mouths twitching at the thought of Le- no, of Carter being _someone_.

_Resentment stained my heart. It was always there, the little comments. Hidden with the excuse of friendly banter. But they keep piling up. And upupupup until it all becomes too much. **Its too much.**_

  
'Leo, what did that... magician mean?' Piper sneered, 'Did you pay him? And who in Tartarus is Carter Kane?'

 

_I wanted to hide. I wanted to scream divine words and cause the earth to swallow me up. Unfortunately, it didn't. I have to stay strong, my sister is right behind those doors._

_Oh gods._

_The sister that I haven't seen for two years._

**_Sadie is going to kill me._ **

**_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_ **

_She strode through the halls of Brooklyn House, nimbly sidestepping as baboons with their heads stuck to basketballs stumbled by (don't ask). Her face was an impassive mask of stone, eyes and body language betraying not a word. She advanced steadily through the scattered young magicians chattering and flitting about. But inside: anxiousness, fear of what may come, uncertainty, and somehow, a bit of excitement._

_Amos told her of 'the other gods' as he put it. But she didn't know that these gods had half mortal children. Much less that they would be willing to meet up. But still, her burning curiosity be damned, what if they meant her charges harm? The House of Life knew nothing about them. Well, whatever happens, she would protect her charges, whatever the cost may be. It used to be easier before, when her brother had her back._

  
_But he isn't here. **So stay strong, even if its just for the kids.**_  


_She erased all traces of the vulnerability she felt right now from her face._

_Deep breaths Sadie. **In, out. In, out.**_

_She exhaled silently then went inside the room, waiting for the representatives of Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Sadie sat down beneath the Pharoah's throne and tried to appease her restlessness by smoothing down the nonexistent folds of her ebony dress and tweaking the gossamer like shawl on her shoulders. Her thoughts flew past the four corners of the room, to a time where scarlet and royal blue streaked through her hair and a laughing brother stood by her side.

~~Sadie flinched at the sharp knocks that assaulted her door. The battle with Apophis must have left her a bit unhinged. 'It's me Sadie, hurry up Its fricking cold out here!.' **Tsk. Come in you big baby**. The door opened halfway and a curly head popped in with a chocolate hand with parted fingers covering his eyes. 'You decent sis?' It would've been sweet, really it would've, if he had actually covered his eyes. **Yep I'm good. Wassup?** 'Well, remember that large red snake we fought the other day? Y'know the glowing o-'  **Yes I do believe I remember it. With it trying to swallow the sun and all.** 'Yeah that well lets just say that-' **Spit it out Carter.**~~

 

_No. There's no use getting sentimental **now**. He's not here. Yet._

_=~=~=~=~=_

Leo strove to make himself as small as possible. But slouching in the middle of these confident _semidioses_ seemed to make himself stick out more from the group.

 

_-Percy's P.O.V.-_

_For some reason the guard  seemed to recognize Leo and spouted some nonsense. Oh well, never mind that. We are going to meet the leader of the House of life. In simple terms the the Egyptian version  of Camp Half blood and Jupiter. From what Zeus told them about the rulers, there were three of them, siblings. The pharaoh was Carter Kane, the eldest but disappeared 2 years ago. So in his place ruled Sadie Kane, the second oldest. Then the youngest child stood beside her sister as advisor, Zia Rashid. He didn't ask why the last names were different. Adopted maybe?_

Percy's thoughts were cut short when they were let into the throne room and their names were announced. The throne room was, in one word, fabulous.

Gold streaked through the walls like mere paint, miles of top quality velvet lay on the thick floor of mahogany. The Egyptian art that depicted its history and Hieroglyphics that decorated the ceiling were incomparably beautiful and frightening at the same time, except for the curtains of light that was spread along the sides of the pathway to the throne. It told them of stories-no, history of the time of Egypt. Of Hebrew slaves, wars, and famines. But also of peace, fertility of the land, and rejoicing.

-Annabeth's P.0.V.-

After I finished fangirling over the throne room I set my eyes on woman sitting on the steps below the throne. I didn't have the stupidity to ask why she wasn't sitting on the throne. Of course only the Pharaoh could sit there, so in case he or she was gone, the person ruling in their stead is required to sit on the steps leading to their throne, equally because of respect to the Pharaoh and tradition. The first thing I noticed about her was her face. A face that had a mask on, hiding stress, worry, and suspicion. I know because that was the mask I wore when I went here. But then her eyes flitted to the midst of them and her moth twitched as if she was going to smile, but the mask swept over it in an instant.

After introductions were made and the magicians(probably the inner council of Sadie,as Zeus said her name was) finished questioning them(Population,ways of living, kinds of monsters, whats your version of our Duat, etc.) Sadie stood up and bid the council to go to their scribes and record their new found information. She then beckoned behind her( _by the gods was he there earlier? I saw no one)_  and introduced them to the General of the House of Life, Walt Stone. 

-Leo's P.O.V.-

_When I first saw Sadie  My first thought was that she had changed. My sister is not that cool and composed woman standing there. No. She's that willfull and reckless red dye streaked troublemaker. And who in Tartarus got her in a dress? Was she blackmailed?_

_In short I wanted to run up to her , squeeze the breath out of her then prepare for the beating sure to be delivered right afterwards._

_But then Walt came in the picture._

_Nope, no can do. No. Nobody can expect me to control myself once my boyfriend  comes nigh. The confusion and chaos  sure to come afterwards is worth it if I can just go to him right now. Well, if I'm going down?  I'm going down **hard.**_

Leo strode up to Walt, and, much to the chagrin of his friends, kissed him. 

The seven groaned and resigned themselves to the war that was to come and internally waved death threats at Leo.

Sadie burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the Greeks and Romans.

And Walt, well, how could he deny Carter.

 


End file.
